Solid state pressure sense elements, such as piezoresistive pressure sense elements, are often isolated from the sensed media by a flexible metal diaphragm robust to the media to protect such sense elements. An incompressible fluid, typically silicone oil, is used to transfer pressure from the diaphragm to the sense element. It is conventional to provide first and second diaphragms facing opposite directions with the sense element disposed therebetween. To reduce the accumulation of substances, such as soot, water, condensate from the media on the diaphragm that could damage the sensor, it is often required to place the diaphragms in a drainable orientation relative to gravity and to the pressure ports. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,936, issued Apr. 3, 2007, the diaphragm surfaces are oriented parallel to the direction of gravity. This results in a high aspect ratio which may also require the use of a bulky mounting bracket as shown in the patent to provide desired rigidity. Further, mounting of the diaphragms so that they face in opposite directions can result in having to use separate housing members that each needs to be robust with the sensed media.